vermont_park_church_and_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Ignatius of Loyola and Society of Jesus/Jesuit Prayer Community
The Saint Ignatius of Loyola and Society of Jesus/Jesuit Prayer Community '''is the Catholic Prayer Community under the Society of Jesus (Jesuit) on the community of leading prayers and faith of miracles of proposed The Grand Auditorium and Parish and Shrine Building, In the Front of National Shrine of Our Lady, Star of the Sea - Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Parish Church (Vermont Park Church and Shrine), Saint Kateri Street corner Stella Maris Street, Vermont Park Subdivision, Phase II, Barangay Mayamot, Masinag, Antipolo City. All Schedules * '''Every Wednesday - 7:00 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. ** 1st Week of Wednesday - Testimony ** 2nd Week of Wednesday - Testimony ** 3rd Week of Wednesday - Testimony ** 4th Week of Wednesday - Vigil Prayer (Vermont Park Church and Shrine) ** 5th Week of Wednesday - Holy Mass Music Group Saint Ignatius Gospel Band Gospel Singer * Male Singer and Vocalist - 3 Men (To Be Announced) * Female Singer and Vocalist - 3 Women (To Be Announced) Gospel Band * Drummer - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Electric Planist - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Electric Guitarist - 2 Men (To Be Announced) * Bass Guitarist - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Acoustic Guitarist - 2 Men (To Be Announced) * Drum Box - 1 Men (To Be Announced) Hosting * Jesuit Community Leader - 5 Men and 5 Women (To Be Announced) * Lay Minister of the Vermont Park Church and Shrine - 5 Men (To Be Announced) * Faith Defender of the Vermont Park Church and Shrine - 5 Men (To Be Announced) * Community Leader of the Jesuit Filipino-Chinese Apostolate - 5 Men and 5 Women (To Be Announced) * Sign Language Preceptor - 1 Men and 1 Women (To Be Announced) Hosting Guest of Testimony * Guesting Jesuit Priest and Church Leaders - All Figures * Guesting of the Jesuit Communications (JesCom) - All Figures * Guesting of Kerygma Conference - All Figures Current Guesting * All Devotion of Roman Catholics Both Jesuits and Non-Jesuits * Lay Minister of the Vermont Park Church and Shrine * Faith Defender of the Vermont Park Church and Shrine * Religious Women of the Vermont Park Church and Shrine * Catholic Choir of the Vermont Park Church and Shrine * Communities of the Society of Jesus (Jesuit) * Jesuit Filipino-Chinese Apostolate * Mga Debosyon ng Mahal na Poong Itim na Hesus Nazareno * Mga Debosyon ng mga Kababaihan ng Mahal na Ina ng Kapayapaan at Mabuting Paglalakbay * Mga Debosyon ng Mahal na Poong Santo Nino * The Women's Devotion of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha * The Women's Devotion of Our Lady Star of the Sea * The Men and Women's Devotion of Saint Ignatius de Loyola * All Guesting Disabilities, Special People and Autism Programme * Every First, Second and Third Week Wednesday ** 7:00 P.M. to 7:30 P.M. '''- Praise and Worship Songs / Opening Songs / Dancing (First), Singing (Last) ** '''7:30 P.M. to 7:45 P.M. - Community Prayer (Opening) / Daily Readings ** 7:45 P.M. to 8:00 P.M. - Testimony ** 8:00 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. - Community Prayer (Ending) / Dancing and Singing / Shaking Hands / Ama Namin and Aba Ginoong Maria / Glory Be and Pray For Us for All the Saints (Our Lady Star of the Sea (Stella Maris), Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage, Saint Kateri Tekakwitha, Saint Ignatius de Loyola, Saint Lorenzo Ruiz of Manila and Saint Pedro Calungsod of Cebu, Sacred Heart of Jesus and Immaculate Heart of Mary) / Ending Song (San Ignacio, Kawal ni Kristo). * Vigil Prayer (Vermont Park Church and Shrine) - Fourth Wednesday ''' ** '''7:00 P.M. to 8:30 P.M. - The Holy Hour (Fourth Wednesday) ** 8:30 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. - Dancing and Singing / Shaking Hands / Ama Namin and Aba Ginoong Maria / Glory Be and Pray For Us for All the Saints (Our Lady Star of the Sea (Stella Maris), Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage, Saint Kateri Tekakwitha, Saint Ignatius de Loyola, Saint Lorenzo Ruiz of Manila and Saint Pedro Calungsod of Cebu, Sacred Heart of Jesus and Immaculate Heart of Mary) / Ending Song (San Ignacio, Kawal ni Kristo). * Holy Mass - Fifth Wednesday ** 7:00 P.M. to 8:30 P.M. - Community Holy Mass (Fifth Wednesday) ** 8:30 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. - Blessed for Food and Drink Category:Vermont Park Church and Shrine Category:Saint Ignatius of Loyola and Society of Jesus/Jesuit Prayer Community